Plus que ma prope vie - Mas que a mi propia vida
by BrendizZCk
Summary: Toda persona, cosa o situación tiene un opuesto, ella es mi opuesto, la persona al otro lado del mundo que compartía conmigo una forma de vivir .Ambos habíamos estado en constante roce con la muerte Y formamos parte de algo mas grande que cualquier cosa humana. Somos tan iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.¿Cuantos corazones eres capaz de romper por quienes amas?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: I will always return - Siempre regresare**

_**I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return.**_

_**Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home It's to you - I'll always belong.**_

**Bryan Adams-I will always return.**

**Aún era de madrugada cuando nuestro avión despego. Hannah había estado muy misteriosa toda la semana; ella siempre era abierta conmigo, no había una sola cosa que yo no conociera sobre ella, pero los últimos días algo no había andado bien, sin embargo fue aquella llamada de propósito urgente que Hannah recibió de Jane desde Italia la que puso a todos ansiosos, ni siquiera pude preguntar qué pasaba, Nicolás y Hannah se encerraron en el estudio por casi una hora y cuando salieron todo lo que se remitieron a hacer fue empacar.**

**Una ventaja de ser el único humano en una casa habitada por 5 vampiros es que las cosas siempre suceden rápido, pero alguien te explica que paso después, esta vez fue diferente. Las maletas estuvieron listas en menos de 10 minutos, sería un viaje largo por lo que podía ver, el destino, desconocido, el tiempo necesario, aun no estaba definido, lo único que parecía debía importar era que llegáramos con rapidez a nuestro destino. No hubo tiempo de llamar al piloto, Isaac y Hannah se sentaron en la cabina del Jet y despegamos en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, no es que no me guste viajar o que me den miedo las alturas pero por lo regular cuando hacemos una salida familiar el ambiente no es como este sino uno de pura alegría lleno de risas y emoción, comparado con el último viaje de vacaciones que tuvimos esto parece un verdadero funeral. No puedo esconder mi desconcierto, nunca había visto que mi familia estuviera tan callada; este silencio sepulcral era casi irritante para mí, nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, todos parecían estatuas, perfectas estatuas a decir verdad.**

**Paramos en un aeropuerto desconocido y desde ahí tuvimos que ir en auto, me sentía tan cansado que en cuanto estuve acurrucado en el hombro de Lexi me quede dormido, podía sentir como ella y Rebecca me arropaban con varias mantas y cuidaban que nada pudiera interrumpir mi sueño, se los agradecía mucho, no sabía en qué parte del mundo estábamos pero la baja temperatura era notoria, tanto era así que el pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta se removía incomodo dentro de la mochila que llevaba en brazos, debí suponer que si yo tenía frió él debía tener más, pronto asomo su cabecita y sus ojos verdes ambarinos me miraron; siempre había tenido cierto afecto hacia los animales pero con Shyla había sido diferente, ella nació como la cría más pequeña de la camada de un linaje de fuertes y poderosos tigres, su madre la había rechazado unos minutos después de que nació y ahí fue cuando me convertí en su madre adoptiva. Shyla podía ser pequeñita pero compensaba con valentía su tamaño a pequeña escala. Yo la cuidaba y mimaba pero era Shyla quien me mantenía a salvo de mí mismo. La abrace más cerca mío para brindarle calor corporal y que pudiera volver a dormir, pero con movimientos bruscos se deshizo de la manta y saco su diminuta cabeza por la mochila.**

**-Atención Houston tenemos un problema una bola de pelo se coló en nuestro viaje- dijo Isaac siempre intentando aligerar los ambientes incómodos.**

**-Isaac basta este no es momento para…..- y justo cuando Nick iba a terminar la frase su teléfono sonó.**

**-Dime Hannah- contesto el- Claro ya está despierto-siguió hablando- Por supuesto te lo paso- finalizo.**

**\- Joe alguien está desesperada por hablar contigo- dijo mientras me pasaba el teléfono.**

**\- Que bueno que ya hallas despertado cielo, no te preocupes pronto llegares, ¿Dime necesitas algo? Si lo deseas podemos hacer una pequeña parada en alguna tienda-  
**

**Escuche el timbre de preocupación en su voz pero eso no evitó que sintiera el clásico efecto tranquilizador que ella producía en mí. Así era Hannah siempre preocupada por mí, interesada siempre en lo que yo quería y no lo que es más importante, pero aun así agradecía infinitamente tenerla para protegerme, escuchar su voz era mejor que cualquier cosa, puede que no la tuviera tan cerca cómo me gusta cuando estoy asustado, pero esto no contrarresto el sentimiento de seguridad que me provocaba saber que sin importar que pase soy la prioridad número uno en su lista.**

**\- Estoy bien Hannah, estoy seguro que puedo aguantar unas horas sin comer aunque me sentiría más calmado si supiera donde estamos- le dije.**

**\- Estas completamente seguro cariño, quizás solo necesitas estirar las piernas un poco-si había algo que admirar de los gemelos Masen era su tenacidad.**

**\- Estoy seguro Hannah, pero quizás sería bueno averiguar si al lugar al que vamos hay comida para tigres recuerda que Shyla se pone un poco irritable cuando no come 6 veces al día.  
La risa musical tan propia de Hannah sonó por la línea antes de que me contestara- Si, Isaac me informo del polizonte que subió a su camioneta sin su consentimiento.**

**-Si Isaac no trata de ser más tolerante con Shyla ella seguirá orinando sus zapatos-dije mientras subía la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor y veía a Isaac haciendo rabietas.**

**\- No es que yo no sea tolerante es que esa bola de pelos se ensaño conmigo al único al que le orina las cosas es a mí, ya quisiera yo ver sus caras de felicidad cuando una cría de tigre latosa orine sus zapatos favoritos- Dijo enojado Isaac.**

**\- No te preocupes cariño me haré cargo de que Shyla disfrute el viaje.**

**-No permitan que se acostumbre después querrá venir con nosotros a las vacaciones familiares- volvió a atacar Isaac.**

**-Debes descansar Joe lo menos que quiero ahora es que te enfermes, abrígate bien, te amo mi cielo-**

**\- Enserio, dime cuánto me amas- puede que sonara cursi pero en verdad necesitaba escuchar las palabras que Hannah siempre decía cuando yo preguntaba cuanto me amaba.**

**\- Piu della mia stessa vita- dijo ella.**

**-No sabes cuánto me gusta escuchar eso, ahora dilo en francés, puedes Hannah- cuando no te que estaba oponiendo resistencia me vi obligado a decir las palabras mágicas- hazlo para mí, por favor- yo sabía que ella no podía negarme nada cuando el "hazlo por mi" estaba al final de la oración y también sabia usarlo a mi favor.**

**\- Este bien únicamente porque se trata de ti- dijo- Plus que ma prope vie.**

**\- Gracias, te veré cuando lleguemos, por cierto, yo también te amo- dije antes de finalizar la llamada.**

**La camioneta en la que viajábamos se movía a una gran velocidad por la carretera, el paisaje completamente verde pasaba borroso por los vidrios polarizados y pronto el letrero que anunciaba la llegada a Forks se vio brevemente iluminado por los faros del extravagante Aston Martin V12 Vanquish que Hannah conducía delante de nosotros**

**De pronto todo se volvió claro, la razón por la que Hannah estaba tan preocupada, en mi mente apareció el noticiero que días atrás habíamos visto todos juntos "muertes y desapariciones insólitas en Seattle". no había día en el que no extrañara a Edward, el tiempo que paso con nosotros fue el mejor de toda mi vida, nunca tuve un amigo verdadero, pero él había llenado ese espacio vacío en menos de una semana, me dolió mucho su partida pero podía entender que el tenia alguien que lo necesitaba, alguien a quien cuidar, amar y proteger de la misma forma que Hannah me quería a mí, hablamos todos las semanas él me cuenta cómo va su relación y yo le cuento que tan enojada sigue su hermana después del escándalo que armo en Italia hace unos meses, me asuste bastante cuando las llamadas dejaron de llegar, pero ahora entendía el por qué esto solo podía ser obra de neófitos, si los Cullen no hacían algo pronto los Vulturi intervendrían, y eso, por ahora, no era lo más conveniente.**

**Asia tiempo que habíamos planeado un viaje a Forks pero con el asunto de Italia las relación ente los gemelos Masen no habían estado muy bien, Hannah estaba muy enojada cuando Dimitri la llamo diciendo que su hermano había solicitado que lo mataran, desde aquel fatídico día ellos no habían hablado sobre el tema, cabe recordar que a mí tampoco me fue muy bien y no fue para menos, fui cómplice de esa "misión suicida", como Nicolás la llamo, no me arrepiento, ellos siempre dicen que lo primero es la familia y Edward ya era parte de mi pequeña familia mi deber como ayudarlo.  
La última visita que Hannah le hizo a su familia fue después de haber convertido a Nicolás y Rebecca y de eso ya casi se cumplen 85 años, no es que ella hubiera olvidado a sus padres y hermanos pero ese era el precio a pagar por nuestra seguridad, separados ya representábamos un problema para los Vulturi, una reunión sería motivo suficiente para que los 3 ancianos Vulturi comenzaran a dudar de la lealtad de Hannah. Por mi parte estoy seguro que Hannah podría sola contra toda la guardia Vulturi pero creo que algo la detiene y aun no puedo averiguar que es.**

**Cuando Isaac disminuyo la velocidad de la camioneta supe que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, La enorme construcción se erguía prominente y hermosa ante mis ojos, me parecía tan familiar que incluso me provoco el mismo sentimiento de pertenencia que la mansión Masen cuando llegue a vivir ahí. La fuerte iluminación que salía de la casa le daba la apariencia de un faro, un faro destinado a estar ahí para indicar el camino a seguir, como una llama de eterna esperanza y paciente espera; me pregunte si quizás tantas luces encendidas tuvieran el propósito de hacernos saber que éramos nosotros a quienes estaban esperando. Pero entonces deje de mirar mi propia perspectiva y me puse en los zapatos de Hannha y entonces todo pareció mucho más claro, no era un faro, ni tampoco una llama era una invitación, una invitación para al fin regresar a casa.**

_**Me presento gustosa ante todas mi nombre es Brenda Flores, Bren si les parece mejor, esta no es la primer historia que escribo pero si la primera que publico, la idea ya había florecido en mi cabeza y cuando le comente a mi hermana, quien también escribe, que le había parecido me dijo que sin duda era un buen material y podía evolucionar en una gran historia es por eso que hoy presento ante ustedes con este primer capítulo. Los tiempos de publicación aun no los tengo definidos pero yo espero actualizar la historia sin falta cada 2 semanas o si es posible menos. Cual quier comentario, queja o sugerencia pueden hacérmela llegar públicamente o de forma privada en mi e-mail. Espero sea de su agrado. Tengan una excelente semana.**_

_**Atte. Brenda Flores**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Es tiempo

**Capitulo 1.2: Es tiempo.**

**Don't hold back packing my bags****  
****And giving the academy a rain check******

**I don't ever want to let you down****  
****I don't ever want to leave this town****  
****Because after all****  
****This city never sleeps at night****  
****It's time to begin, isn't it?****  
****I get a little bit bigger, but then****  
****I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was****  
****Now don't you understand****  
****That I'm never changing who I am?******

**So this is where you fell****  
****And I am left to sell the path that heaven runs****  
****Through miles of clouded hell****  
****Right to the top, don't look back****  
****Turning to rags****  
****And giving the commodities a rain check.**

**It's Time- Imagine dragons.**

_**Flashback.**_

_Volterra, Italia. __1923._

_Apenas el sol se metió entre las Colinas que rodean Volterra 3 gráciles figuras se movieron hacia la Antigua construcción arriba del cerro._

_-¿Estas completamente segura Hannah? Una vez que entres a la guardia es probable que no puedas salir- dijo en susurros el hombre rubio._

_-Estaré bien papa, si no fuera completamente necesario no lo haría- contesto la muchacha de hermosas facciones- Podrías darme un tiempo a solas con mi hermano por favor- pidió, el hombre rubio se alejó algunos metros de los jóvenes hermanos._

_-Prométeme que cuidaras de Esme, Edward- suplico la mujer. El muchacho asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza para después abrazar fuertemente a su hermana._

_-Cuídate ¿quieres? No estarás mucho tiempo sola vendré tan pronto como pueda para aprender contigo- murmuro mientras envolvía en su fuerte abrazo más a su querida y única hermana._

_-Tenemos un trato recuerdas, uno de los dos debe quedarse a cuidar el frágil corazón de nuestra madre. No hagas nada divertido mientras no estoy- Aunque ella sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía llorar no pudo evitar sentir en sus ojos las traicioneras lágrimas._

_-Quiero que me escribas todos los días ¿sí? Aunque las cartas no me lleguen hasta 2 meses después necesito saber que estas bien- Dijo el mientras se alejaba un poco para mirar la cara de su hermana. Su rostro tenía una ligera muestra de tristeza la misma que él había visto en su cara en el espejo antes de partir, sus ojos tenían aun aquel tono anaranjado producto de alimentarse de humanos algún tiempo, las facciones eran las mismas que las suyas y las su madre biológica solo que ahora tenían aquella angulosidad propia de los vampiros._

_-Ya es tiempo hijos- hablo el hombre rubio_

_-Cumpliré mi promesa hermano, volveré y seremos la familia perfecta que tanto hemos anhelado._

_Fin Del Flashback._

_Hannah pvo._

_Querido__ hermano:_

_El tiempo en la guardia no ha sido fácil. Entrenar, comer y morirse del aburrimiento, a veces únicamente la última, por suerte tenia a Jane y Alec para hacerme compañía, ellos tenían más tiempo aquí y saben cómo lidiar con la falta de libertad que la vida como Vulturi ameritaba. Yo, por otra parte, siento que me vuelvo loca a cada segundo, mi don se hace más y más fuerte con cada sesión de entrenamiento, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de mi cordura; Los 2 líderes Vulturi, Aro y Cayo, no pierden la oportunidad de tentarme para seguir la dieta asesina que se supone me hará más fuerte de lo que ya soy, me alegra enormemente decir que las enseñanzas de nuestro padre y el respeto que ha inculcado en nosotros por la vida humana me impidió volverme una asesina nuevamente. _

_(….)_

_Te extraño mucho. Con cariño Hannah._

_Querido hermano:_

_Los líderes dicen que ya he aprendido a controlar completamente mi don, pero algo me preocupa; Aro dice que tengo un enorme potencial y se pregunta qué tantos dones puedo copiar y almacenar. Jane y Alec piensan que intentara hacerme lo mismo que les hizo a ellos me hará quedarme aquí con él para toda mi existencia._

_(…..)_

_Te suplico que no vengas a buscarme como teníamos planeado, he leído su mente Edward planea tenernos a ambos en su colección de vampiros con dones, ahora más que nunca debes cuidar de nuestros amados padres; llévalos a algún lejano y lo suficientemente grande para que no puedan encontrarlos. Tengo miedo de lo Aro y Cayo puedan hacerles. Quizás ya no pueda escribirte con tanta frecuencia._

_Con cariño Hannah._

_Hermano:_

_Tengo mucho miedo, han comenzado a llegar de todo el mundo, tienen talentos que ni yo misma podría imaginar, conté 128 hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos salió vivo del castillo, Aro no se los permitió, dijo que era mejor que no hubiera nadie más como yo, me hizo absorber sus dones, hacen que entrene noche y día, solo me permiten parar para _

_(….)_

_Los últimos 10 lograron salir vivos del castillo, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Fue mi culpa, 138 inocentes murieron para hacer más fuerte el arma secreta de los Vulturi._

_(…)_

_5 años después…._

_Querido hermano:_

_Pasaron 5 años, los 5 años más espantosos que, humana o vampira, hubiera podido imaginar. No me rendí jamás hermano, lo hice por ti y por nuestros padres. Una vez que aprendí a controlar completamente mis nuevos dones hice un trato con él, me dio mi libertad a cambio de servirle como matona algunas ocasiones especiales._

_(….)_

_.Hiciste bien en no venir jamás, antes de irme leí sus pensamientos con tu don, él nos quiere a ambos y está dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario por nuestro poder, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es no volver, si no estamos juntos corremos menos peligros. Quizá sea un buen momento para realizar el viaje que tanto planeamos, seré una nómada por ahora, buscare un empleo y cuando tenga una nueva residencia te escribiré de nuevo para que sepas a donde mandar mis cartas._

_Envía mis saludos a mama y a papa, no les digas la verdad háblales de mi "fantástica" vida recorriendo el viejo continente. Te extraño y sé que harás lo mejor por nuestra familia._

_Con cariño tú hermana._

_Querido hermanito:_

_No tienes idea de cómo ha cambiado mi vida estos meses con la llegada de Rebecca y Nicolás, me siento tan feliz, puede que mi familia este del otro lado del extenso mar, pero estando con ellos las cosas no parecen tan malas._

_(…)_

_Con lo que Carlisle a depositado para mí en los bancos compre una pequeña isla a muchos kilómetros de España, si voy iniciar mi pequeña familia con Rebecca y Nicolás tendré que establecerme de ese modo podre enseñarles a controlarse y quizá mi entrenamiento sirva de algo y pueda enseñarles a defenderse. Me gustaría que pudieras conocerlos son como Romeo y Julieta, están tan enamorados, esa fue la principal razón por la que accedí a transformarlos a ambos para que pudieran vivir su amor libremente._

_(….)_

_Ya he comenzado a decorar la casa de la isla con todos los conocimientos que mama me dio hasta estoy pensando en tener un bonito jardín lleno de rosales igual al que ella tiene en Rochester. Estoy lista para seguir adelante._

_Te extraño, Con cariño Hannah._

_Querido hermano:_

_No estoy segura de haber hecho bien en transformar a Isaac y Lexi, pero no pude evitarlo, los dos parecen tan seguros de la decisión que tomaron. Nicolás no está de acuerdo con mi decisión; sin embargo estoy segura de que el entiende que les di la misma oportunidad que a Rebecca y a él._

_(…)_

_Los encontramos en una fiesta a la que fuimos en el barrio más rico de la ciudad , no se parecían a ningún humano que yo hubiera conocido antes, ambos son hijos de familias ricas, pero a ellos parece no impórtales nada que no sea el otro y las fiestas salvajes. Ni siquiera sé cómo se enteraron de nuestro secreto, en menos de una semana ya nos habían ido a buscar para pedirnos que los transformáramos. Al principio me negué pero cuando leí sus mentes no pude contenerme hermano, ellos estaban seguros de su amor y no querían una sola vida para quererse por eso que sucumbí ante sus pedimentos._

_(…..)_

_Les ofrecí ayudarlos a controlarse y a cazar con discreción, incluso les dije que los ayudaría a establecerse en cualquier parte del mundo que quisieran, pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, no mostraron signos de querer irse._

_(…)_

_Mi pequeña familia sea extendido tanto, no sé cómo lo consiguieron pero incluso me convencieron de agrandar nuestros terrenos para agregar un hipódromo_

_Te quiero. Manda mis saludos a mamá y papá._


	3. Capitulo 3: Vuelta de página

**Capítulo 1.3: Vuelta de página.**

**I've waited a hundred years****  
****But i'd wait a million more for you****  
****Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours****  
****If i had only felt the warmth within your touch****  
****If i had only seen how you smile when you blush****  
****Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough****  
****I would have known what i was living for****  
****What i've been living for******

**Your love is my turning page****  
****Only the sweetest words remain****  
****Every kiss is a cursive line****  
****Every touch is a redefining phrase****  
****I surrender who i've been for who you are****  
****Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart****  
****If i had only felt how it feels to be yours****  
****I would have known what i've been living for all along****  
****What i've been living for...******

**We're tethered to the story we must tell****  
****When i saw you well i knew we'd tell it well****  
****With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes****  
****Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees**

**Flashback.**

_Francia, __Montpellier 2003._

_Sentía como los delgados hilos que conectaban mi instinto y la poca razón, que aún conservaba, se rompían. El olor de la sangre era tan intenso y dulce que sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba caminando por el pasillo asía la sala de emergencias; ya conocía el deseo, pero este era diferente mucho más especial e irracional. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes con cada paso que daba. Sobre la camilla se encontraba un hombre de no más de 17 años, no había lugar sobre su cara que no estuviera cubierto del líquido vital que se supone debería correr por sus venas, su respiración era apenas audible para mis sensibles oídos, de inmediato uno de los doctores se acercó a él para tomar sus signos vitales._

_**Tiene que ayudarlo por favor, doctor**__\- gritaban al mismo tiempo la mujer y el muchacho que la acompañaban._

_**Atención enfermera estamos tratando un paciente con graves heridas limpias cortantes, suminístrele anestesia, limpie y desinfecte todas las heridas, explore la estabilidad ligamentosa, prepare los estudios radiográficos y trasládelo lo más rápidamente posible al área quirúrgica**__ – el doctor daba órdenes mientras acompañado por los paramédicos empujaba la camilla a toda velocidad_

_**Doctor, está seguro que debemos continuar con el procedimiento el paciente no lo resistirá**__\- intervino la enfermera._

_El doctor pareció dudar por un momento con las palabras de la enfermera. Podía observar el remolino de pros y contras que pasaban por su mente y fue eso lo que me ayudo a decidir actuar en cuanto el salió de la habitación, facilitaría su situación y me encargaría yo misma de terminar con la vida del pobre hombre que yacía en la cama con su vida escapándosele cada vez más rápido de su frágil cuerpo._

_Me agache cuidadosamente hacia su rostro y acaricie con mi mano su mejilla, su piel estaba tan fría y pálida como la mía. Todavía no realizaba ningún movimiento y ya sentía profundo dolor por la vida que iba a arrancar, debajo de aquella exquisita sangre se encontraba el rostro joven más bello y angelical que jamás hubiera visto, el cabello rubio se pegaba por la sangre a su blanca piel más suave que la seda y con cada esfuerzo que realizaba por abrir los ojos podía notar unos grandes orbes azules como zafiros enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras que solo me asían sentir que me adentraba en el extenso mar ._

_Recargue la cabeza en su amplio pecho y apenas escuche su corazón solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de latir. Un impulso meramente egoísta me hizo preguntarme si no sería mejor conservar tan grata belleza transformándolo, me tomo medio segundo decidir que la repuesta era si, tome una de sus manos y la acerque a mis labios._

_**Todo estará bien cielo, pronto tendrás una vida mejor**__\- susurre suavemente junto a su oído._

_De pronto un profundo dolor cruzo por mi cuerpo, apenas pude contener el grito que luchaba por salir airoso de mi boca. A mi lado el cuerpo del ángel comenzaba a tener mejor aspecto, las graves heridas comenzaron a cerrarse y los signos vitales estaban en el punto correcto, su piel fría y pálida hace tan solo unos minutos comenzaba a tener mejor color y temperatura. Su mano aferraba fuertemente la mía y en respuesta le di un suave apretón para que supiera que seguía ahí, adolorida y débil pero muy impresionada. Su corazón latía fuertemente ahora y por un minuto el mío, que por mucho tiempo estuvo muerto, pareció latir nuevamente._

_Ahora que tenía un motivo para darle un nuevo sentido a mi eternidad debía asegurarme de que nadie le hiciera daño, saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marque el número del despacho que Rebekah y Nick tenían en el centro de la ciudad, no hizo falta más que un tono antes de que la llamada fuera contestada._

_**Hannah, que sorpresa no esperábamos tu llamada tan pronto, tu turno no termina hasta dentro de una hora ¿está todo bien?-**__ la voz tan conocida de Rebekah sonó atravesó de la línea._

_**En realidad no, necesito que vengan por mi tan rápido como sea posible y trae la camioneta, llama a Lexi y pídele que nos espere en el muelle**__\- Apenas termine de darle instrucciones a Rebekah termine la llamada y marque un nuevo número._

_**-Por favor dime que ya estás en la casa Issac.**_

_**-Acabo de cruzar el umbral ¿qué necesitas Hannah?**_

_**-Necesito que saques el equipo médico que tengo guardado en el sótano y lo instales en mi habitación y busca aquel conjunto deportivo azul que casi desechas la semana pasada y déjalo también en mi cama.**_

_**-Wow alguien está muy mandona hoy no?**_

_**-Esto no es un juego Issac, es muy importante que para cuando lleguemos tengas preparado lo que pedí. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**-Ok-**__ respondió antes de colgar._

_Un problema resuelto faltan 2. Me di la vuelta buscando los papeles de admisión al hospital; tenía razón mi especial ángel no pasaba de los 17 años, mirando un poco más arriba encontré su nombre, Joe, sonaba tan bello y agradable en mi mente que me concedí un minuto para imaginarme llamarle así antes de romper los papeles y meterlos en el bolsillo de mi bata, de ahora en adelantes Joe A. Malzieu ya no existe más._

_Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo con un mensaje de Rebekah de que ya estaban en el estacionamiento. Tome mi bolso con una mano y con la otra sostuve el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Joe, camine por las escaleras de emergencia y luego tome el ascensor de personal hasta el estacionamiento donde la flamante camioneta negra de Nicolás nos esperaba, al verme con un humano medio muerto en brazos ambos se quedaron en shock._

_**¿Qué has hecho Hannah?-**__ grito Nicolás_

_**Hannah, por favor dime que no está muerto**__\- hablo Rebekah muy asustada mientras se acercaba a Joe._

_**Creo que lo que debería de importarnos, Rebekah, es si Hannah no es la culpable**__\- respondió enojado Nicolás._

_**Por su puesto que no le hice daño, pero cuando averigüé quien fue el sí estará muerto**__\- conteste mientras metía a Joe en el asiento trasero._

_La camioneta salió rápidamente del estacionamiento y cruzo la ciudad hacia el muelle donde Lexi nos esperaba para llevarnos a la isla Masen._

_**-Muy bien, si no fuiste tú quien lo dejo inconsciente ¿Por qué lo traes contigo? Si los Vulturi se enteran de que rompiste las reglas no sé qué harán con nosotros.- dijo asustado Nick**_

_**\- Nicolás, no seas tan duro con Hannah sabes lo mucho que nos ayudó, ella tendrá sus razones para hacer lo que hizo ¿no es cierto, Hannah?**_

_No pude encontrar una respuesta coherente para la pregunta de Rebekah, así que dije la verdad._

_**-Llego al hospital tan lastimado que pensé que iba a morir asique yo quería ayudarlo**__.-comencé a hablar, pero Rebekah me interrumpió._

_**-Ibas a matarlo, ¿cómo pudiste pensarlo siquiera Hannah?**__\- debí cuidar lo que decía delante de Rebekah, ahora tendría que lidiar con su mirada llena de terror._

_**-Si me dejaras continuar sabrías por que no lo hice-**_

_**-Lo lamento, continua por favor.-**__ Contesto a penada_

_**-Tiene un don, y muy poderoso para un humano si me permiten decirlo.-**__ a Nick solo le tomo un minuto averiguar cuál era su don._

_**\- Sanación, que increíble, jamás había escuchado de un don así, ni siquiera tú tienes algo similar**__\- hablo Nick__**\- Por eso lo trajiste contigo.**_

_**-Es obvio que no, Nick, míralo es muy lindo para ser humano. Lo sientes no es cierto Hannah, las mariposas en el estómago, por eso es que está vivo, te gusta**__._

_**\- Eso es imposible Rebekah, estas desvariando, Hannah solo lo salvo como lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otro humano, después de todo ese es su trabajo por eso es doctora, díselo Hannah, dile que se equivoca.**_

_**-No, Nicolás, Rebekah no se equivoca.**_

_Por un momento la camioneta quedo en un completo silencio solo roto por el latido acompasado del corazón de Joe._

_**-Te das cuenta de lo que significa Hannah, por fin seremos una familia completa, ya puedo verlo, siempre he querido verte enamorada, espera a que Lexi se entere**__\- hablaba felizmente Rebekah_

_**-Cuando piensas transformarlo Hannah, no puede quedarse mucho tiempo humano**__-volvió a hablar Nick, pero ahora sonaba menos preocupado._

_**-Tan pronto como sea posible Nick, solo debemos esperar a que se recupere por completo.**_

_Cuando llegamos al muelle Lexi ya estaba ahí esperándonos en el transbordador para ir hacia la isla. Apenas subimos Rebekah salió del auto para contarle a Lexi la buena nueva noticia._

_**-¿Donde esta? Quiero verlo**__\- gritaba mientras daba pequeños saltitos._

_**-Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar Lexi, el aun no está muy bien**__\- contesto antes que yo Nick_

_**-Es todo un ángel Lexi, por eso Hannah le salvo la vida**__\- denuevo Rebekah con su actitud positiva.._

_**-Ya era tiempo Hannah, todo saldrá muy bien ya veras, se adaptara rápidamente y entonces todo será perfecto**__\- Lexi tenía razón solo que me costaba un poco de trabajo aceptarlo._

_**-Espero que tengan razón, porque ahora que lo encontré no soportaría perderlo.**_

_Continuara….._


End file.
